


只是个段子

by Ralos



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, hoshimeguri paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: *犹豫了一下要不要搬，最后因为想所以搬了。*写了全篇之后会删掉这个。*Can be read as TRIGGER OT3.





	只是个段子

**Author's Note:**

> *犹豫了一下要不要搬，最后因为想所以搬了。  
> *写了全篇之后会删掉这个。  
> *Can be read as TRIGGER OT3.

　　“无上荣幸能够再一次觐见您，我最尊敬的殿下。”深森之星的来客在她面前戏剧性地单膝跪下，语气恭谨得与眼神中愉快的闪光截然不符。  
　　“那么，”Sardinia微笑起来，一只手抵在下颌，配合地以骄矜语调发问道，“这一次你又为我带来了什么呢，行旅商人？是Alba那能够照亮永夜的璀璨宝石，还是失传已久能让枯木重新开出花的歌谣？我的确听说你此行途径了钢铁之星，但冷冰冰的金属就太乏味了，可不是合适的贡物。”  
　　“我的殿下，我恐怕最耀眼的宝石也及不上您此时此刻投向我的一瞥，最动听的歌谣也比不了您真正愉快时带着笑意的声音，因而我能够献上的，也只有这颗正因与您共处而剧烈跳动着的心——如果它不是早已属于您的话。”  
　　“但我的确经由Lama而来，也还有另一件受人之托要献给您的事物，”Fang在她的手背印下朝圣般虔诚纯粹的吻，随后自行囊中取出一枝被妥善保存的、几乎像是仍然带着露水的浅粉花朵来——来自钢铁之星未能到访的女王，“Orion说这花的颜色令她想起Sirena清晨映着霞光的湖泊，与您甜美胜过一切的双唇。”


End file.
